It all started with an Elevator Ride
by Explodedmagic
Summary: Hermione had always been a Plain Jane, but what happens when she changes her style of clothes and starts to get those looks? And to top it off, gets stuck in a lift with her ex-enemy Draco Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

It all started with an elevator ride

Pairing: Dramione

Rating: M

Disclaimer: All Characters in this belong to J K Rowling; I have merely manipulated them for my own enjoyment.

**A/N:** Hello! I'll try and make this short and sweet. This is one of many tries to write fanfiction and my first story I'm happy with. Please leave reviews with critique as you feel necessary, I would really appreciate feedback. Enjoy!

* * *

"Mione, come on! Its just a few bras and underwear!" the best mate of Hermione, Ginny, whined. She had dragged her into a lingerie store and begged her to buy something that shouldn't even be called a bra and underwear that wasn't even that.

Hermione sighed, "Fine, but just these few," there's no point in arguing with Gin when she wants something. Hermione paid the few Galleons it was worth and took off down the street with a jubilant Ginny on her heels.

"If you wear the bras and let me dress you in the morning, you will have guys all over you!" Hermione blushed, she didn't want that so much but maybe a few guys would be a nice change in her daily routine.

* * *

"I'm telling you Mione, you look fine," Ginny was trying to persuade Hermione to wear an outfit to work, Hermione couldn't be swayed that easily though.

"No, I refuse to look like a slut! This skirt is so short and the buttons on this shirt don't do up!" Hermione blushed; she was vey self-conscious about her appearance. She was wearing a grey tight skirt that finished just under her ass, and a small tight white blouse which nearly failed to hold her D-cup breasts, and a white lacy bra and panties set underneath.

Ginny looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Fine, but just this once, I don't want to do this every day" Hermione sighed and gave in; she could use some difference in her life.

* * *

Hermione had a 2 o'clock meeting with Harry, the Minister for Magic, she couldn't be late, and here she was waiting for a lift to take her to the top floor. She had been stared at all day, this was quite odd but she put it down to the clothes, they had to make a difference.

An elevator opened its doors squeakily, and a crowd of young wizards moved out, leaving one person in the lift. Grey eyes stared at her, moving down her body. Yep, it was Malfoy. This guy was the hottest of hot. Such a shame he was an arrogant prick.

"Granger, going up?" He said with a lack of his trademark smirk. I became slightly suspicious but quickly recovered.

"Um.. Yes thanks." I stepped in to the opposite side of the lift to him and waited for the doors to close. We started to head up and all of a sudden, the lift stopped.

Hermione Granger was stuck in a lift with Draco Malfoy. Could her day get any worse?

"Um... So, there's no help button and magic is disabled in the lift. We're screwed." I said while turning to him.

"Actually, we'll be screwing." With that, he had her back to the wall and laid his body on hers. "You have any objections?" He growled sexily in her ear.

"Of course not" She whispered back breathily. Why would she pass up an opportunity this great?

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" His lips were suddenly on hers, passionately and mindblowingly on hers. His tongue roughly shoved through her lips, fighting against her weak tongue. He began to explore her mouth as his hands slowly went from button to button, undoing each one as he came to it. First her shirt came off, then her bra. But Malfoy stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong? Did I do something-"?

"No," He cut her off. "Your breasts are amazing! Why have you been hiding them all these years?"

"I haven't, you just didn't look hard enough." She whispered huskily in his ear. With that, he took off his shirt.

My, oh my he was so toned! Hermione made sure to memorize his sexy body in as much detail as possible. Then grey eyes met brown and he smirked. "Were you checking me out Granger?"

Mischief shone in her eyes as she answered, "Only returning the favor." She winked at him, and then set her attention on his jeans. She attacked the buttons and the fly and soon both his pants and boxers (which were green and silver, he was still a Slytherin at heart) joined the floor with the other discarded clothes. Her eyes widened at the sight of his large cock. "Are you surprised? I feel so offended!" He said, dramatically holding a hand to his forehead.

"Well we wouldn't want you getting cocky would we?"

"Of course not," then he set his attention on her pants and soon they also joined the other discarded clothes.

Then they were both completely naked. All that was left to do was actually fuck.

They stepped toward each other, Hermione went to grab his cock, but then the elevator went BRRRRRRING! and started to head upward as if nothing had happened. The two of them jumped to attention, they quickly pulled on their clothes and fixed their hair just as the doors opened. Draco pushed past her, secretly handing her a piece of paper with his number on it. "Watch it, Granger." then he strutted off with a quick backward glance and a wink.

* * *

**End A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it! At the moment it is just a oneshot, but if some of you feel differently, I might consider extending it. As I said before, feel free to review with comments and critiques I will be glad to read and respond to them.

ExplodedMagic


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello readers! Incredible response for the first chapter. A number of you requested for me to continue the story and so I did! And here it is. Sorry about the wait, life gets in the way sometimes and it does suck. Hopefully you enjoy the chapter and as always, send me the feedback.

* * *

Chapter 2

"So let me get this straight," a strangely emotionless Ginny paced in front of Hermione's fireplace in her cosy living room. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, yours, Harry's and Ron's school enemy, was stuck in a lift with you for 10 mins and you nearly had sex?" Hermione sheepishly looked at the ground. "Yes.." She mumbled.

"Then he gave you his number secretly and winked at you?" Ginny laughed at her friend's guilty expression.

"Well it's not like I initiated it, he came onto me with his stupid "actually, we'll be screwing" line. I don't have a boyfriend, why do I feel so guilty about this?" Hermione joined the redhead pacing in front of her fireplace.

Ginny stared thoughtfully at the small business card with the Blonde's number on it. "I think we should call it."

Hermione nearly blew up, "What? No, I could never call him. I don't know what I would say? Hey, want to have sex this time around? Come to mine and we'll have a nice fuck?" She sat down in her favourite armchair. Normally she read in it, not stressed out in it.

"What if I call for you? I know exactly what I would say." Ginny grinned evilly at the thought.

"NO. No, no, no, no and no. No way am I letting you organise a day for us to fuck. Plus, what would he say if he found out I told you about the elevator?"

"To be honest, I think he would bring up the idea for a threesome." Hermione's jaw dropped in shock. "Relax, I'm just messing with you. You need to stop taking my jokes so seriously." Hermione plonked down in her armchair, glaring at her best friend.

"Well joke or not, it still doesn't solve my problem does it."

* * *

Hermione bit her lip as she stared down at the card in her slender fingers. Her eyes darted to the phone next to her and back again to those now familiar numbers. _He wouldn't have given me his number if he didn't want me to call. If I leave it any longer it might seem like I don't want to. Oh why the hell not? I'm sure he'll give me a good night._

She reached over and grabbed the phone, carefully pushing the correct numbers so she didn't make any mistakes and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her fluttering heart.

"Hello, Healer Malfoy speaking," _Oh god his voice was so sexy. No wait, Hermione Granger doesn't think those sorts of things, especially about Draco Malfoy. God no._ She cleared her throat.

"Hi, this is Hermione. You gave me your number?" She decided to take the easy way out and leave it to him to say something.

"So I did." Okay, maybe not.

"And I'm calling it."

"Well yes, obviously." Oh god she was going to have to say it

"Well, I- I just wanted to say.." She stuttered, why was she so nervous talking to him and asking for sex?

"Oh spit it out Granger, my time is limited and precious." _God he's arrogant, what am I even doing_

"Have some patience, I just get nervous asking for that sort of thing."

"OH." She could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "You want to finish what we started?" _Damn it, why was he so cocky?_

"Well, yeah I guess," Hermione replied, trying to seem casual.

"Okay, well meet me at the Three Broomsticks in an hour and we can discuss our situation." And with that he hung up. An hour? She couldn't wait that long!

_In the mean time_, she decided, _I'll tell Ginny what he said_.

* * *

55 minutes later Hermione was dressed in a tight black skirt with her favourite deep purple top. Underneath, she wore a matching bra and panties that were green with black lace. Her outfit was obviously chosen by Ginny, as if she would choose such an outfit for herself. When she had checked her reflection to make sure nothing was out of place, Hermione picked up her wand and disapparated.

She appeared seconds later in an alley close to the Three Broomsticks. She really didn't need to apparate to some alley, but it was a force of habit from apparating around the muggle world. As she walked purposefully toward the inn she began to wonder what would happen. _Would they just talk? Have a drink? End up in one of their apartments? _ Thinking about it just made the nervous butterflies in her stomach go crazy.

* * *

Hermione pushed the door to the inn open and the warm air hit her, pushing out any nervous feelings she had previously. Clearly, the bar atmosphere had something to do with it. She scanned the room quickly, looking for either Malfoy or an empty booth to sit in. She spotted him sitting with his back to her, near the front windows.

Hermione straightened her already straight shoulders and stalked over, trying to appear confident as she quite possibly went to make a deal with the devil.

"Malfoy." She nodded her head to acknowledge him as she sat down as gracefully as she could.

"Trying to seduce me Granger? Don't worry, it'll happen in due time." His signature smirk spread on his face as they stared each other down.

"Look, if you're going to make jokes and put me down, I am leaving."

"But we both know that's not quite true." His face never changing from the arrogant smirk he had on his face.

_No it's not_, Hermione agreed silently in her mind.

"Okay, so you know what I want, do you want the same thing?" This tiptoeing around the phrase 'want to have sex with you' was really not putting her in a confident light.

"If you want to fuck me, then yes. But the problem is, if my family ever found out about this," He gestured between them. "They might kill us both. And I'm not exaggerating in the slightest." That wiped the smirk off of his face.

"Right, so you want me to keep this a secret. Done. I don't want Harry or Ron to find out about this either." His face turned sour as she mentioned their names.

"Okay and if this is going to work and so we don't end up hexing one another, you can't mention either of them.

"Sure. You can't mention that bitch Pansy either."

"Done. Also, is it an on going thing or a one timer?"

Part of Hermione thought _on going_ almost straight away, but another part was extremely reluctant to let it go on. _This was only supposed to be a let out all that sexual tension and keep going about your business thing._ Her lips, apparently, had minds of their own. "On going. If that's all right with you. But if I get a boyfriend, this stops immediately."

"Deal. The same goes for me. I'll send for you when I feel like it." And with that, he swept out of his chair and out the door before she could even respond to him.

_That arrogant prick! Who is he to have the last word? Oh that's right. The guy you went to, to have sex. GOD, why was he being so idiotic._ Hermione fumed as she left the pub and apparated back to the comfy confines of her apartment.

* * *

**A/N:** So, hope you liked it. No smut in this chapter, sorry! It will most definitely be in the next one! I will upload as soon as it's written and edited. Hopefully it will be a little faster than this one.

Explodedmagic


End file.
